random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Comparison Between Users
Miroir's Comparisons *Miroir and ITV: They're both male. They're both from Britain. They're both sensible compared to other users. They both like Mario, Kirby, Pokemon and Sonic. *Miroir and Pixel: They both like Pokemon, Cookie Run and Villainous. They make somewhat similar-looking art. *Miroir and Brainz: They're both male. They're both from England. They both like Pokemon, BTD and PVZ. *Miroir and Makomi: They're both male. They both like Touhou, Cookie Run and Pokemon (although I'm not sure how into Pokemon Makomi is). *Miroir and Ace: They're both sensible compared to other users. They both like Undertale. *Miroir and Jasmine: They're both sensible compared to other users. They both like Pokemon and PVZ. They're both among the few who like Vanillite and its evolutions. *Miroir and TS: They're both male. That's literally it. *Miroir and Moon: They're both male. They both like Pokemon, Cookie Run, BTD and PVZ. *Miroir and Soren: They both like Dust. They both know what Sonic Underground is. *Miroir and Zuli: They're both male. They're both artistic people. Moon Snail's Comparisons I apologize to everyone here for comparing myself to you much, much better people. *MS and Miroir: They both like PvZ, BTD and Pokémon. *MS and Pixel: They both are extreme shitposters. They both love Cookie Run. They both think Sylveon is one of the best Pokémon ever. *MS and Brainz: They're both male. They both have self esteem issues. They both like memes. They both like Pokémon, PvZ and BTD. *MS and Kona: They both like Cookie Run and Super Smash Bros. They both dislike user drama. *MS and Ace: They're both RNW veterans. They both like Undertale. *MS and Jasmine: They're both RNW veterans. They both like Pokémon, PvZ and Splatoon. *MS and TS: They're both RNW veterans. They both have self esteem issues. *MS and Soren: TBH, I can't think of anything. *MS and Zuli: They both like drawing (Though Zuli's art is way better than MS' art). How Peeps Relate to Soren * Soren and TS: They both like an amount of the same cartoons, both collaborate more than others, have a creative atmosphere. Both have self esteem issues * Soren and Pixel: Both live in North America. Both like Cookie Run and Ok K.O.!. Both love to shitpost. * Soren and Miroir: Both are Dust and Sonic Underground fans. Both have creative atmospheres. * Soren and Brainz: Both have dead projects. Both have a large amount of OCs. Both like Pokémon and Smash Brothers. Both have self esteem issues. * Soren and Kona: Both like the underrated Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Both like Pokémon and Parappa the Rapper. Both know about Samurai Pizza Cats. * Soren and Ace: Both love the living shit out of Gravity Falls, both relate to the song A Saness Runs Through Him. * Soren and Jasmine: Both are female. Both like Pokémon. * Soren and Moon Snail: Both like Pokémon. Both have self esteem problems. * Soren and Zuli: Both draw, have creative atmospheres. pixel's comparison heckery *Pixel and TS: They both enjoy Unikitty and Summer Camp Island, and they're both funky little dudes. *Pixel and Soren: They both enjoy OK KO. *Pixel and Miroir: They both like Villainous. *Pixel and Brainz: /shrug *Pixel and Kona: They're both kin with 3088438 characters *Pixel and Ace: They both like drawing, and watching cartoons. *Pixel and Jasmine: They're both female, and they both like Pokemon. *Pixel and Moon Snail: They both like Sylveon, and they both shitpost a lot. *Pixel and Zuli: /shrug Category:Comparison